


The Nest

by Missy



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Cat Parenthood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Post-Hellboy II, Romance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Someone has to get up and feed the cats.That someone will not be HB.
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramsay_baggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/gifts).



It’s four in the morning. One of them ought to get up and feed the cats.

HB loves Liz with all of his heart, but no way in heck is he putting his feet on that cold floor. So he snuggles deeper into the pile of blankets and rests his hand against the top of her heart instead.

He won’t be able to dodge this when the babies come and one of them has to change a diaper. But until the cats start crawling all over them and meowing the love of his life awake, he’s staying where he belongs.


End file.
